Promises
by palmettobabe1488
Summary: MARTHIE! Martin returns to Glen Oak after 10 years. He is now 28 and hopes to start things up with Ruthie. He doesn't know if she is in Glen Oak or if she is even single. Rating changed to be safe. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**MARTHIE:**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY!!**

**FYI: Martin never got Sandy pregnant in my story!!**

**Martin POV:**

It had been 10 years since I had been to Glen Oak. I was finally returning to Glen Oak to see all I had left behind me. I was completely bummed when I found out my dad was transferred to a military base in Texas my senior year of high school. I had to leave my best friend Mac, and most importantly my second family, the Camdens. I lived with the Camdens in high school when my dad went over seas to Iraq. I enjoyed having a big family around me. You see, it's just my dad and me right now. My mom died when I was younger. I guess being around a big family made me happy. There were a lot of Camdens and a lot of love.

Mr. and Mrs. Camden, Eric and Annie, have 7 children. The oldest is Matt, who when I was there was in medical school. Then there is Mary who is living in Buffalo. Lucy was a minister at her father's church and married to a guy named Kevin. I think they were expecting a baby when I left. Simon was off at school. Ruthie was in high school as I was. Finally the twins Sam and David were in elementary school. At first, I lived in the house and then when Lucy moved out of the garage apartment I moved in. I loved living with a big family but having my privacy at the same time. Anyways, as much as a miss my life in Glen Oak, there is one thing I am anxious about. You see, there was this girl I had fallen for right before I found out I was moving. She knew how to brighten my day and not even know it. Ruthie Camden. I don't know what it is about her. At first, living with the Camdens I saw her as my sister. But the more and more I got to know her; the more and more I fell for her. I never told her my feelings. I didn't have the guts to tell her how I felt, but then tell her I was leaving. The day I left Glen Oak was the hardest day of my life. I saw the tears running down her face and it killed me. I kissed her forward and told her she was very special to me and that I promised I would never forget her. As soon as I got into my dad's car I felt the tears start falling down my own cheek.

Ever since the day I left, I was ready to go back. I got to Texas and things just weren't the same. I did pick my baseball back up and played through college. I've been playing professional ball since I graduated college. But a couple months ago I got a leg injury. This injury is preventing me from playing the rest of the season. I decided since I wouldn't be able to play, I was going to go back to Glen Oak for a while. I was scared as hell. I have been waiting 10 years to see Ruthie Camden. A million questions rushed through my head. I didn't know what she looked like, if she was even still in Glen Oak or most importantly, if she was married. I packed up my jeep and headed to Glen Oak about 2 days ago.

I got to Glen Oak last night and stayed with Mac. I tried to find out as much information about Ruthie as I could from Mac. He told me Ruthie was still in Glen Oak not married, and as far as he knew she wasn't seeing anyone either. I sighed a huge sigh of relief. Now that I have all of you caught up we can continue with the story.

The day after I got to Glen Oak, Mac and I decided to go walk around the promenade. I wanted to see how much Glen Oak had changed the past 10 years. As I we were walking past the movie theater I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. All I could do was stare at her. She was a beautiful, sun-kissed woman with gorgeous brown hair. She looked to be about 25 years old.

After coming to my senses I said "Hey Mac, you don't by chance know who that beautiful woman is over there do you."

"Actually I do." Mac said, "That's Ruthie."

I kid you not, my jaw hit the ground.

"Th…Th..That's Ruthie??" I squeaked out.

"Yeah man."

"How in the world is she still available?"

"Who knows man? Why don't you go talk to her? I'll meet you back in a little while." Mac said.  
"Ok" I said nervously. I walked over to the bench where Ruthie was sitting and sat down beside her. I looked at her and said.

"A lot of things have changed in Glen Oak in the last ten years. Are you from here?"

"Yeah actually I am." She said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. "I've lived here all of my life. My dad is the minister at Glen Oak Community Church."

"Oh yeah I've been to that church before." I said, "I use to go there when I lived here about 10 years ago"

"Oh really?" Ruthie said, "You lived here?"

"Yeah I did. I moved about 10 years ago because my dad was transferred. I had to leave a beautiful girl here though, and that was the hardest part for me. Unfortunately, I haven't talked to her since I left. I remember the last thing I said to her was how special she was to me and that I would never forget her."

Ruthie just stared at me in disbelief. I saw her eyes fill up with tears and as I tear rolled down her cheek she said very softly,

"Martin?" I shook my head yes and the wiped the tear off her cheek.

"I'm back, Ruthie, I'm back." I said very calmly and quietly.

"Martin!! I am so glad to see you! I have missed you so much!!" she jumped up and gave me a hug.

"I missed you so much Ruthie Camden."

We just stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. After just sitting there for a few minutes, Ruthie asked me if I would like to go see her parents and then maybe go to her apartment for a little while. So I told Mac I was going back to Ruthie's and that I would meet him at his place later. So we walked to Ruthie's car and then went to see her parents. We got to her parents house and I was getting ready to get out the car and she put her hand on my arm and pulled me back in. She looked deep into my eyes and I did the same. All the sudden our faces began to get closer. She smiled, I smiled and then our lips met. Oh my God it was amazing. We pulled away and smiled.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that." I said.

She smiled. "Yes I do, so have I"

She started to get out of her car, so I followed.

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but this story!**

Chapter 2:

I was really excited getting out of Ruthie's car. Not to mention I had just kissed the most beautiful girl in the world!! I was really anxious to see all of the Camdens again. Ruthie told me I had picked a really good week to come back to Glen Oak. The Camdens were actually having a Camden Reunion and all of the kids were coming home. I was so excited because I too was a Camden kid at one point.

"Are you sure you're ready for the Camden chaos again?" Ruthie asked.

"I have been ready for it since I left." I said, "Your family is my life."

"I..I mean **we** have definitely missed you. My parents are going to be really happy to see you. And I can't wait for you to see all my brothers and sisters and their kids."

I gave her one quick kiss on the cheek and then we walked into her back door. The Camdens' house scent hit me. I felt at home. All the memories hit me all of the sudden. I remembered all of the late night conversations with Ruthie and those with her parents. Then I remembered exactly where Ruthie was sitting when I fell in lover with her. Mrs. Camden was in the kitchen as always. There were a few kids around her too. I figured they were Lucy's kids.

"Mom!! Look who I picked up off the street." Ruthie said.

Mrs. Camden took a minute to answer. She looked at me and then said "Martin!! Oh my goodness, I can't believe you are here! How's life?"

"Pretty good Mrs. Camden. I've been playing baseball and stuff. Then I got an injury, had to have surgery. I'm out for the rest of the season so I decided to come back and see my family."

"Well we are so glad you are here. Ruthie why don't you introduce Martin to all of the kids."

"Alrighty. Let's see. Everyone come out here. Martin, do you remember Lucy being pregnant when you left?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well, this is the baby she was pregnant with. This is Savannah. She's now 9."

"Hi Savannah." I said, "I'm Martin."

"Let's see." Ruthie said, "Lucy has 4 more, but there are only 2 other ones here right now. This little handsome boy is Jordan and he's 6. This is Lucy's other son Alex and he's 3. Lucy also has two twin girls that are 1, Gracie and Madison, but we call her Maddie.

"Oh ok. So Lucy has Savannah, Jordan, Alex, Gracie and Maddie, right? But there are still two other kids here." I said.

"Oh these are 2 of Simon's kids."

"Simon has kids now! Wow."

"Yeah. This is Olivia and Dylan. Dylan is 7 and Olivia is 5. Simon is married to Sandy. They met at school and have been married for about eight years. They also have another girl named Alyssa and she's what mom 7 months now?"

"Yeah she's 7 months."

"Wow I have missed a lot. Now what about Matt and Mary. And don't tell me Sam and David are married with kids."

Ruthie laughed. "No. No. Sam and David aren't married. They are 18 and seniors at the high school we went to. And Matt and Mary. Hmm. Matt and Sarah, you remember Sarah right, we they live about an hour and a half away from here. They both work at a hospital. Matt is an OBGYN and Sarah is an ER nurse. They have 4-year-old twins, Ethan and Anna. Mary is still in Buffalo with Carlos. She coaches a high school girl's basketball team there. Little Charlie who was born before you left is now 11. They have 3 more. Kara who is 8, Leah who is 5 and Camden who is 3. You think you got all that??"

"Uhhh. We'll see." I said. "I have missed so much. I can't wait to see everyone." Just as I finished talking Lucy walked in.

"Well who is this? Hi I'm Lucy Kinkirk" she said shaking my hand.

"Lucy he knows who you are. You must not recognize him. It's Martin!" Ruthie said.

"Martin? Martin Brewer??"

I nodded.

"Oh my goodness, Martin. You look so different, so handsome." Lucy said. I blushed. "How have you been and what brings you back to Glen Oak?"

So I told the whole story about the baseball thing and the injury and surgery and how I came back to Glen Oak to see everyone and catch up. In the middle of the story Mr. Camden walked in. So once again I told the whole story all over again. I had a feeling I would be telling the story a lot. I still had Sam and David, Matt and Sarah, Mary and Carlos, and Simon and his wife, Sandy I think it was.

"So Martin" Mr. Camden said, "Where are you staying while you are here?"

"I'm staying with Mac. He has a little apartment so I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Martin, if you want, why do you stay here in the garage apartment. It's available and a lot bigger than a couch if you remember. Eric and I would love to have you here again." Mrs. Camden said.

"Wow that would be so nice, I would love to" I said. "Ruthie can you drive me back to Mac's place so I can get my stuff and my car?"

"Yeah sure absolutely." She said.

"Well since you are here Martin, stay for dinner. Sam and David should be back from football practice soon. Simon and Sandy will be home from work soon and Kevin should be getting home too. We're having meatloaf if you are interested." Mrs. Camden asked.

"I would love too Mrs. Camden! Thank you." I said.

"Martin, let's go up to the garage apartment for a few minutes before dinner." Ruthie said.

"Ok."

So Ruthie and I walked outside and to the garage apartment. It looked exactly how I remembered. A nice big queen size bed. Now the plasma TV wasn't here before. They even put in a little fridge and a microwave. You know I could really get use to this.

"You want to watch some TV?" Ruthie asked.

"Nah, I'd rather watch you."

She just smiled.

"Ruthie, I'm really glad I came back, I've missed you more than you will ever know. Tell me everything about you I have missed the last 10 years.

When I said tell me everything I mean she told me everything. She told me about this guy named T-Bone she date and was engaged to for a while. She told me about her dad getting sick again with his heart problems and then all the sudden it going away. Then about the RV trip they took. Also she talked about high school graduation and college. She is now a 2nd grade teacher at Glen Oak Elementary. She has been teaching for 4 years. She said she is ready to settle down and start a family of her own. I had missed so much in her life.

"Man I missed so much."

"Yeah"

"Well after the family reunion on Saturday, do you want to go and hang out at our old places and catch up."

"Martin that would be great!!"

So Ruthie took me back to Mac place to get my stuff. I took my stuff up to the garage apartment and Ruthie followed. We got me all settled in.

"Well I guess I'm going to go to my apartment. It's about 5 minutes away from here." Ruthie said.

"No." I stopped her. "Don't leave. Stay with me"

"Ok I'll stay for a little while."

Well a little while turned into all night. We were watching TV and she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her. She looked like an angel sleeping. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, turned off the TV and then I went to sleep.

Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad ya'll like it. Keep reviewing please. I'll try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.

Sorry for taking a long time to update! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Waking up smelling the Glen Oak air was amazing, but waking up with Ruthie Camden in my arms was incredible. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Probably since before I left Glen Oak last time. I had always dreamed of coming back here and hoping things would be this way but I never actually imagined they would. I figured I would be too late for her. I quietly got up and went to get into the shower. When I got out of the shower I walked back into the bedroom and saw Ruthie was gone. I quickly got dressed and rushed over to the Camden's house. I knocked once on the kitchen door and then opened it. Mrs. Camden was making breakfast.

"Morning Martin."

"Good Morning Mrs. Camden."

"Would you like some breakfast? I made French toast."

"Absolutely Mrs. Camden. By the way have you seen Ruthie this morning?"

"Yeah she left about 5 minutes ago. She came over here to get her keys and she headed back to her apartment. She said she would be back in a little while. She is going to go pick up Mary and the gang from the airport and then she is heading back over here."

"Oh ok." I said softly.

"Hey Martin do you want her cell number? I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I gave it to you."

"Please if you don't mind."

As I pulled out my phone to put Ruthie's number in two half asleep boys came down. I assumed Sam and David unless the Camden's added more kids to their crew like they were known to do.

"Sam, David, you remember Martin right?"

"Hey man how's it going? Sam."

"Hey we've missed you."

"Hey guys! I've missed ya'll too. I'm glad I picked a good weekend to come back."

"Boys when are ya'll picking up Lauren and Julie? Everyone's going to be here around 1"

"Well I guess by 1 then." David said.

"Alright, well I'm going to run to the store to get a few last minute items. Boys get the grill out and make sure the backyard is cleaned up. Set all the stuff out to go outside. Dishes, forks, spoons, condiments, you know." Mrs. Camden said.

"K" "K" the boys replied.

"I don't mind helping either Mrs. Camden. Is their anything I can do?" I asked.

"Besides helping the boys, no not right now. Thank you though Martin. I'll let you know if I think of anything."

"Ok."

I helped the boys set up the backyard for a good bit. We had to bring the grill out, set up the tables; you know all the good stuff. By the end I was extremely tired and really sweaty from all the work. So I decided I was going to go hop in the shower again and freshen up. I walked back to the garage apartment picked out some clothes and got in the shower. I took about a 15-minute shower, it felt gooood! I got out, wrapped the towel around my waist, brushed my teeth, and then ran my fingers through my hair. As I walked back into the bedroom there was Ruthie sitting very seductively on my bed. As you can imagine my mouth dropped and I was speechless.

"Uh, muh, uh"

"Hi Martin"

"Uh hi!" I managed to get out.

She laughed. "You look…clean"

"Oh shit!" I completely forgot I was in a towel! "Oh my God! I'm sorry!" I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Where are you going so quickly?? I was admiring those nice abs of yours."

"Oh really? Well why don't you come touch these nice abs of mine."

"Actually Martin, I would love to, but you're needed outside. We'll have some alone time later…if you know what I mean." She said smiling. Then she winked, and then she left.

My heart started to race! Hell yeah! Alone time. Hold up!! What does she mean about alone time. Does she mean alone time or "alone time"??

I quickly got dressed and went out to the backyard. The backyard was pretty full of Camdens.

"Martin, come here. You need to see Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Simon, and Sandy." said Ruthie. "Everyone, here's Martin. Martin this is Matt and Sarah Camden and their twins Ethan and Anna. And this is Mary and Carlos Rivera and that's Charlie, Kara, Leah and Camden. You know Simon and this is Sandy and you've met Dylan and Olivia and this is little Alyssa. And these two are Julie and Lauren, Sam and David's girlfriends. Lucy and Kevin are over there with their crew, Savannah, Jordan, Alex, Gracie and Maddie."

"Hey everyone!" I said overwhelmed with names.

"Hey Martin." Said Simon. "We're glad to have you back. How's life been treating you?"

"Ah pretty good. I was playing baseball then got an injury, had to have some surgery and after some recovery I decide to make a trip. Now that I'm back in Glen Oak, I don't know if I'm going back. I feel like I belong here."

"Well that's good man, we'd love to have you back. That's just one more babysitter for all the kids." Simon said joking around.

Everyone sat around talking for hours catching up. I loved being around everyone, especially the kids. Being around them made me realize how bad I wanted kids. I got to thinking, maybe its time to give up my baseball. I mean I don't even know if I'm going to be able to play again anyway. I could always coach little league or even the high school team. It's time for me to settle down and start a family, and I knew just who I wanted to settle down with. I looked up at Ruthie, she was looking at me smiling. She nodded her head in the direction of the house. I nodded and got up. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the house.

"Let's go upstairs." She said.

"Ok."

We went up to her old room. She still had some stuff up there. She walked in her closet and pulled out a box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You…and me…memories." She said.

This box was full of pictures and letters and other things from our past, like my high school baseball hoodie I gave her. We sat there for 20 minutes looking at pictures and reading old letters. I finally looked up at her and said,

"You remember what I told you when we were teenagers?"

"You mean that I was your best friend and you promised you would always be there for me?"

"Yeah, I promised you a lot of things when we were teenagers. I promised I would take you to your senior prom. I promised I would be the first one at your graduation. I promised I would always be there to watch over you and protect you because you were so special to me. God I can't believe I broke all of those promises when I went to Texas."

"Martin you couldn't help that you had to move."

"Yes I could have. I could have told my dad I wanted to stay here. I could have moved back in here, but I didn't. I knew as soon as I kissed your forehead, as soon as I got into the car to leave, as soon as that first tear ran down my cheek, I knew I was screwing up. My life wasn't the same in Texas as it is here. Ruthie you are my life. Let me make you one more promise, and this one I will never break, I love you."

"Martin…" I cut her off as I kissed her. And it was like fireworks.

"Ruthie." I looked deeply into her eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life _with you_."

**I hope ya'll enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. Comments/suggestions please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4:**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY!!**

**Ruthie:**

He looked deep into my eyes and said, "Ruthie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

All I could do was stare at him. I mean it was what I have wanted since I was 12. But for some strange reason it didn't feel right, it was like we were moving way too fast. I mean it had been 10 years since we had seen each other.

"Martin." I said. "You know you are very important to me, but…'

"Oh no, I hate the buts.'

"Martin, aren't we moving too fast? I mean you did just come back to Glen Oak."

"Ruthie, I come back to Glen Oak to be with you!"

"Martin…"

"No, let me finish. I love you more that anything in the world Ruthie Camden. Yes, it has been 10 years and I can't get them back. I don't want to spend anymore time in my life without you as my wife. I fell in love with you 10 years ago and then I had to leave. I kick myself in the ass everyday for not coming back to you sooner. But Ruthie I love you." He paused. "Ruthie, I don't want to waste anymore time." He got down on one knee. "I don't have a ring with me right now, but I know the perfect one. Ruthie Camden, please marry me, please be my wife. Please. Let's not waste anymore time."

By this time we were both in tears. I look at Martin, speechless. No one had ever been this sweet to me. I knew right then that Martin was the one I was suppose to be with.

"Martin, wow! Since I was 12 I have dreamed of this day. The day that you would propose to me, we would get married and start our own family. To be honest, I never thought this day would come. Martin, if you promise that we won't rush into marriage, then of course, of course I will marry you. I love you."

Martin just stared at me!

'Martin, say something…"

"Come with me."

"Ok, not exactly what I was expecting, but ok."

We walked to his car and got in. We rode to Mac's place. He walked over to his suitcase.

"I was hoping this moment would happen, and I was hoping I wasn't too late. I brought this just in case God decided to let me be the luckiest man in the world today. Ruthie, this ring was my mother's ring. Please wear this ring. It's what my mother would want, it what I want."

"Martin, it's beautiful. I love it. Of course! I would be honored to wear your mother's ring. I love you, come here." I grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you Ruthie." We smiled. "So what should we do now?"

"I think I know." I said as I looked towards his car.

"I think you're right."

We got back in his car and rode back to the cookout. Everyone was standing around wondering where we had gone. We walked into the backyard beaming, holding hands.

"Where were you two?" Mom asked.

Everyone looked up wondering the same thing. Martin and I looked at each other and smiled. I let go of his hand and held up my left hand showing off my beautiful new engagement ring to my entire family. I never imagined this moment to be this perfect. I couldn't have been happier.

**Please comment, let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Recap:**

_We got back in his car and rode back to the cookout. Everyone was standing around wondering where we had gone. We walked into the backyard beaming, holding hands._

"_Where were you two?" Mom asked._

_Everyone looked up wondering the same thing. Martin and I looked at each other and smiled. I let go of his hand and held up my left hand showing off my beautiful new engagement ring to my entire family. I never imagined this moment to be this perfect. I couldn't have been happier._

"YOU'RE ENGAGED??" my mom shouted running up and giving us hugs!!

"Yes, mom. I'm engaged!" I beamed.

Everyone came to us as we showed off my new engagement ring. Everyone was telling me my ring was beautiful and telling Martin that he did a good job! I told my dad I wanted a big wedding and he said that was fine. I mean he had to considering the size of our family. I also told my mom that we were going to take our time planning the wedding, but as I suspected she wanted to sit down right away and plan it. I was actually kind of excited so we did start doing a little planning. By the end of the evening we had decided that Mary and Lucy were going to be my Matron of Honors. Sandy, Sarah, Lauren and Julie were my bridesmaids. Matt, Simon, Sam, David, Kevin and Carlos are going to be Martin's groomsmen. Charlie and Savannah were going to be the Junior bride and groom. Anna, Kara, and Leah were the Junior Bridesmaids and Alex, Dylan, Ethan, and Camden were the Junior Groomsmen. Olivia is going to be the flower girl and Jordan is going to be the ring bearer. Of course the wedding was going to be at my dad's church and he was going to perform the ceremony.

I was pretty exhausted by the time my mom finished pressuring me with wedding plans. Martin had went up the garage apartment a while ago so I headed that way. I walked in and he was passed out on the bed. The cook out and the engagement must have really worn him out. I walked over to the bed and lightly kissed his lips. He began to smile and opened his eyes.

"Hey Beautiful"

"Hey yourself." I said. "Worn out?"

"Just a little. It's been a pretty exciting day. How is the future Mrs. Brewer?"

"I'm wonderful now that I'm here with you. Hey I just want to be here with you right now. Can you get me a t-shirt and shorts and I'll change and lay right here beside you."

"Absolutely darling."

I changed into one of Martin's shirts and boxers and we got under the covers holding each other. We exchanged a few kisses and said a few I love yous and then I just laid there in his arms thinking.

"Martin?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I changed my mind. I don't want to wait. I want to get married soon."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. This feels so perfect. I mean why wait when I know I'm making the right decision. I want to start a family Martin. I don't want to wait."

"You don't have to argue with me! Come here." He kissed me. "Let's plan a date."

"Well summer is over in a month, I'll begin school then. Let's get married the first weekend in September. Labor Day. We'll have a long weekend so I won't miss too many days with school for the honeymoon. That will give Mary and Carlos some time to make plans to come down."

"Perfect!"

"I'm going to get mom, Lucy, Mary and Sandy to come with me tomorrow to pick out my dress!"

"I love you Ruthie"

"I love you too!"

After a little while, we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up before Martin so I raced over to my parents' house and told everyone that was up that we moved the wedding to Labor Day weekend. My dad said he thought the church was free that weekend but he would check as soon as he got to work.

"Mom let's go look for dresses. Lucy, Mary, Sandy, ya'll come too. We can look for ya'll's dresses too!"

We all got dress and headed over to the bridal shop on the promenade. After hours of browsing through dresses we found all of the dresses we would need for the wedding.

Here is my dress, /bridalgownsdetail.jsp?stid2294&prodgroup10

Here are Lucy and Mary's dresses, /bridesmaidsbycolordetail.jsp?stid3328&sid18734&cfid34

Here are the bridesmaid dresses, /bridesmaidsbycolordetail.jsp?stid3677&sid26708&cfid34

Here is Savannah's dress, /bridesmaidsbycolordetail.jsp?stid2385&sid10264&cfid34

Here are the junior bridesmaid dresses, /bridesmaidsbycolordetail.jsp?stid2991&sid15608&cfid34

Here is the Flower girl dress, /flowergirldetail.jsp?stid2315&prodgroup11 (I could get the flower girl dress to come up in the same blue color but it will be the same blue color instead of the reddish color.)

And finally here is my mom's dress, /motherofbridedetail.jsp?stid3737&prodgroup59

I had so much fun shopping with my mom and my sisters, but by the end of the day I was exhausted. When I got home, I found Martin in the kitchen cooking a nice dinner for me. We ate, and curled up on the couch and watched a movie before finally drifting off. I could really get used to falling asleep in his arms.

**I just previewed the chapter and it doesn't have the right web address. It's David's Bridal. So just add to the address if you want to see the dresses. Sorry for the trouble.**

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I hope the dresses links worked. If there isn't a blue color on the dresses the color I chose was the "pool" color on the swatches. Any comments are welcome!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**This chapter is going to be kind of short, but the next chapter will definitely make up for it! **

The summer flew by so fast with Martin back in Glen Oak. I fell more in love with him each and every day. I couldn't believe I was engaged to him and before we need knew it; the wedding was just around the corner. The wedding was now a week away.

There were no events in the church the week before my wedding so as soon as the church service ended and we had lunch on Sunday everyone in the family who is in Glen Oak was back at the church setting up and decorating the sanctuary and reception hall.

We worked all day Sunday and I was there in the afternoons I wasn't at school for meetings and things. We set up tables and chairs in the reception hall. We laid down the floor for the dance floor. We left specific notes on the table for the caterer and the florist about where we wanted the flowers and the food.

Every night the week before the wedding Martin had something romantic planned for us. Monday night we went to a dinner and a movie. Tuesday he could a delicious meal and took a walk around the park that was just around the corner from his my parents' house. Wednesday night we ate dinner at my parents house but afterwards we went out for ice cream then curled up on his couch and talked about the wedding, the honeymoon, kids, so pretty much our future. Thursday night he blindfolded me and took me the park we walked around the other night and had a candlelight dinner/picnic for me. It was so sweet. Then Friday night, the night before our wedding, we drove and hour and a half right after school to the beach. Just spending all this time with him was more than I could ask for.

Finally, we went to bed on the eve of our wedding. I wanted to have sex with him so bad that night. I knew we both weren't virgins anymore so I know waiting this long was killing him just as much as it was killing me. We were lying in bed and I looked over at him.

"Are you still glad we waited to have sex until we are married?" I asked.

"Of course, baby, why?"

"I don't know. I guess just after everything you have done for me this weekend and as much as I've fallen in love with you I'm finding it really hard to resist you right now."

"Oh really now?" Martin said smiling.

"Don't get too excited baby. We both promised to wait until tomorrow night before we had sex with each other. I guess I was wondering if it was killing you as much as it is killing me."

"Of course it is! You're amazing and beautiful. Why wouldn't it be killing me? But can't we just play around a little? Maybe give each other a little preview of tomorrow night?"

"I don't see why not." I said getting up to lock the door and turn down the lights.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you think?" I said I pull my shirt off and jumped on top of him on the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered.

"Good answer" I said and I planted my lips on to his. We made out for watch seemed for ever as our hands explored each other's bodies. This wasn't helping my urge to have sex with him at all. Finally I sat up straddling him. I took of my bra. "At least you can play with these." He smiled.

He started rubbing my breasts and sucking on my nipples which made them really hard. I could feel Martin getting hard so I decided enough was enough. We had our little bit of fun for the night. I made myself get off of him and then I put my shirt back on.

"Oh my God. Baby! You can't leave me like that!"

"Martin, you know if we do anything else what's going to happen. Just wait until tomorrow night. I promise everything will be worth it." I straddled him once more and gave him a long passionate kiss. "I love you, Martin Brewer."

"I love you too, Ruthie Camden."

And with that we each got on our sides of the bed and went fast to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter was short, but it was different. I'm not getting many reviews which is kind of discouraging. I'm not sure if ya'll are liking the story or not. I'm not going to update again until I have at least 5 reviews. So review away! Next chapter will definitely be the wedding and maybe the honeymoon! ******** Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry the update has taken so long. Here's chapter 7. It's the wedding everyone has been waiting on. Hope you like it! ******

The doors to the sanctuary opened and I saw him, the man of my dreams, standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me. My dad was standing up there with him smiling away. Simon was beside me.

"You ready baby sis?" he asked.

"More than ever, Simon" I said.

We started walking down the aisle. I was almost to Martin. He was with in reaching distance. My dad winked at me…

"Ruthie. Ruthie. Wake up sweetie." My mom woke me up. "It's your wedding day darling."

"Mom, what time is it?" I said sitting up rubbing my eyes.

"Just after 7:30. Six and half hours until your wedding darling, we need to get going."

"Alright mom, what first?"

"We need to meet all the girls at the salon at 9 for hair, makeup and nails. Remember there are a lot of girls in the wedding so it's going to take a while. We need to be at the church absolutely no later than 1 to get into dresses and such. The guys are getting to the church at 12 to get ready and to make sure everything is place. So you missy need to get in the shower and get some breakfast! We have a long day ahead of us."

"Alright mom. I'll be at your house in a few."

"Ok sweetie."

I laid in bed for 5 more minutes before prying myself out of bed. I was extremely tired cause Martin and I had stayed up kind of late last night, but on the other hand I was really excited because it was my wedding day! I loved Martin so much and I couldn't wait to start my life with him. I couldn't wait until our honeymoon and I couldn't wait to have kids with him. I got in the shower and washed my hair. I got out and through on some sweats and I t-shirt. It was a little passed 8 when I got to my mom's house. She had bagels and cream cheese waiting for me. After we ate breakfast together I grabbed my wedding dress from the living room and headed out to mom's car.

"So are you ready sweetie?"

"More than ever mom! I'm so excited."

"I can't believe my last little girl is getting married!"

"I know mom! Now let's get going to the salon!"

It was about a 15 minute drive and when we got their Mary and Lucy were also arriving with their girls. Once we got inside, we decided that the adults would get their hair done first and leave the kids until later so the little girls wouldn't mess it up before the ceremony. Mary and Lucy sat down to get their hair done. Their hairstyles were curly and down, parted to the side. When Lauren and Julie got there, they were next. I wanted their hair straight, and some of it pulled back. It was really pretty. Finally Sandy got there with Olivia and she got her hair done just like Julie and Lauren. Finally, it was my turn. I was completely clueless on how I wanted my hair to be. I had known the girl that was doing my hair for years. I told her to do whatever she wanted and surprise me! When she was finished, I was in awe! It was beautiful! My hair was side parted and pulled half back with spiral curls. After I was finished, so were the older girls. Olivia was the only one left. When Olivia was finished it was 12:15 and we decided to head over to the church. All the guys were getting ready in my father's office so all of the girls got ready in Lucy's office. The next hour flew by so fast! Before I knew it, it was 1:30. Only a half hour away until I walked down the aisle.

"Alright Ruthie, time to put on your dress!" my mom said. "Lucy, Mary come here help me!"

"Okay Ruthie, you ready?" said Mary

"Absolutely! Let's do it!"

I stepped into my dress and Mary and Lucy pulled it up while my mom tied it in the back. I felt like a princess in my dress. Once everyone was dressed, everyone except for Martin of course came in for a prayer from my dad. Everyone held hands and stood in a circle while my dad said a short but beautiful prayer before he headed off to the sanctuary. The photographer took a few pictures with me and my siblings before the guys, minus Simon headed to the sanctuary also.

"You look beautiful, Ruthie." Said Mac. Mac was Martin's best man. "Martin is a lucky guy."

"Thanks Mac!"

"You ready little sis?" Simon said walking over to me.

"Yes! I'm ready!"

"You look beautiful!"

"Thank you Simon! Now walk me down the aisle big brother!"

"Alright, let's go."

As soon as we left my father's office, my nerves kicked in for the first time. I had a million things running through my head, but overall I was excited. I had my brother walking beside me, my mom behind me holding the train of my dress, the photographer all around me taking pictures and up ahead was my beautiful wedding party! This was it! I couldn't believe it! I was getting married to the man of my dreams….right now!!

By the time I got to the back of the church, Martin, my dad, and Mac were at the front ready for the service to begin. The organ started. Grandma Ruth and Ginger were seated as well as Martin's grandma. Then my mom was seated. Then Olivia and Jordan went in as the Flower-girl and Ring-Bearer. After they reached the front of the church Anna, Alex, and Dylan entered together, then Kara and Ethan followed by Leah and Camden as Junior Bridesmaids and Junior Groomsmen. After they reached the front of the church Savannah took Charlie's arm and headed to the front as the Junior Bride and Groom. Mary walked in first and once she was up front, Lucy entered as the Matrons of Honor. Sandy, Sarah, Lauren and Julie all walked in one at the time as my Bridesmaids. Finally Matt, Sam, David, Kevin, and Carlos walked in one at the time as Martin's Groomsmen. At last, it was my turn. I took a deep breath and looked at Simon. I nodded giving him the 'okay' to step in front of the door to walking it. He smiled. I took his arms and the back doors of the church began to open. Everyone in the sanctuary stood up, but the only person in the whole church that I saw was Martin. Our eyes locked as soon as the doors opened. I saw his face light up. This was the happiest moment of my life. When I was halfway down the aisle Martin mouthed to me "You're beautiful". I replied with a "Thanks". He then mouthed "I love you!" and I replied "I love you too." When we got to the front my dad stepped down with me and Lucy took his spot for a second because she had one part in the ceremony. Lucy did the giving away part so my father could give me away.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Martin and Ruthie a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." Said Lucy. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Said my daddy. His lifted my veil and kissed my forehead right before he took Lucy's spot in front of us.

"Here the reading from 1 Corinthians. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. "

While my father was reading my favorite scripture, I couldn't take my eyes off of Martin. We looked at each other the whole time, beaming, until my dad finished reading.

Finally it was time for the wedding vows.

"May I have the rings?" My father said looking at Lucy and then to Mac. He took the rings and then said "The ring is the symbol of the commitment which binds these two together. There are two rings because there are two people, each to make a contribution to the life of the other, and to their new life together. Let us pray: Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings, that they who wear them may abide together in your peace and grow in one another's eyes."

He handed Martin's ring back to Lucy while he continued on. He handed Martin my ring and said "Place this ring on Ruthie's finger and repeat after me." He waited a second. "Ruthie, I give you this ring."

"Ruthie, I give you this ring."

"As a symbol of our vows."

"As a symbol of our vows."

"And with all that I am."

"And with all that I am."

"And with all that I have."

"And with all that I have."

"I honor you"

"I honor you"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

My dad turned to Lucy and nodded to her giving her the okay to give him Martin's ring. He looked at me and said "Ruthie put this ring on Martin's finger and repeat after me. Once again he waited a second before beginning. "Martin, I give you this ring."

"Martin, I give you this ring."

"As a symbol of our vows."

"As a symbol of our vows."

"And with all that I am."

"And with all that I am."

"And with all that I have."

"And with all that I have."

"I honor you"

"I honor you"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now Martin repeat after me. I Martin, take you Ruthie to be my wife."

"I Martin, take you Ruthie to be my wife."

"My partner in life and my one true love."

"My partner in life and my one true love."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you"

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad."

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad."

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love"

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love"

"From this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"From this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Ruthie." My dad said. "Repeat after me. I Ruthie, take you Martin to be my husband."

"I Ruthie, take you Martin to be my husband."

"My partner in life and my one true love."

"My partner in life and my one true love."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you"

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad."

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad."

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love"

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love"

"From this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"From this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

After the vows, my friend from college sang "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain. When Stacey got to the part "I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on"

My eyes filled up with tears. This was my dream come true. This wedding was just like a dream or some kind of fairy tale. I looked at Martin and said "I love you" softly. He smiled back and said "I love you too."

Next Martin and I lit our unity candle and looked at my dad to finish the ceremony.

"What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. With the power vested in me by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer."

We both smiled and Martin gently put his hands cupping my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we shared the most beautiful, romantic kiss of my life. The congregation stood up and began to clap as I took his hand we walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer.

**Sorry it has taken a while to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've worked really hard on this chapter. I did a lot of research on the wedding ceremony considering I'm not married. HAHA. Please comment on this chapter and tell me what you like and didn't like. The next chapter will be the reception. Please leave your suggestions of songs you want to be played at the ceremony. I'm going to need a first dance for the bride and groom, a father/daughter dance, etc. Once I get enough comments I'll start on the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

***I have gotten a lot of reviews saying that ya'll want longer chapters. I added a lot more detail this time that I wouldn't normally add. I hope ya'll like! And please review at the end***

Chapter 8:

Nothing at the moment could wipe the smile I had on my face away. I was the happiest girl in the world. My wedding to Martin had gone so smoothly! We reached the end of the church and Martin pulled me into his arms!

"I love you baby! You look beautiful!" he said kissing me!

"I love you too baby!"

"Come here." He said grabbing my hand. We walked down the hallway and he pulled me into my dad's office and shut the door. He kissed me on the lips very passionately.

"I've been waiting to do this all day." He said kissing me some more.

"Martin" Kiss "You saw me" Kiss "Last night" Kiss "It's not like you haven't seen me in like 10 years!"

"I know, baby" Kiss "But it felt like a million."

I smiled and we continued kissing each other passionately for a little while before I realized we were supposed to come right back to the sanctuary for pictures.

"Baby we have to get back to the sanctuary. We're supposed to be taking pictures, not making out in my dad's office."

"You're right. We'll have plenty of time for that tonight!"

"Exactly! Come on."

Martin grabbed my hand. We kissed one more time and then we walked back to the sanctuary. The wedding party was waiting for us in there.

"Where we're ya'll?" Mary asked.

"Oh just taking care of some business!" I said smiling.

"Ew!! Not in the church!"

"No SAM. Not that! I said, surprised he would say something like that. "Alright everyone, let's get these pictures taken! I'm ready to go DANCE!"

"Okay" said MaryAnn (our photographer) "I want Camdens right here. Martin, Ruthie, you guys in the middle. Mom and Dad behind Ruthie. Brothers and Sisters line up around mom and dad." Matt, Mary, Simon, Lucy, Sam and David did what they were told. They were all lined up around me. "Ok, Mr. Brewer, you on the other side of Martin."

Once we were in place and situated, MaryAnn took a bunch of pictures.

"Okay, mom and dads, step down. Camdens, spread out around Ruthie and Martin."

Mom, dad, and Martin's dad went to have a seat on the pews while Matt, Simon, and Mary stood on my side to the left and Sam, David, and Lucy stood beside Martin on the other. More pictures were taken.

"Alright, let's get some of just the bride and groom. Okay thank you Camdens, have a seat for a while."

MaryAnn took a bunch of pictures of me and Martin. And by a bunch, I mean A LOT of me and Martin.

"Okay, now I need Bride, Groom, and Bride's parents."

After we took pictures with my parents, then we took pictures with Martin's dad. After we did pictures with the parents, it was time to do pictures with the grandparents. The Colonel, Grandma Ruth, and Ginger came up and stood beside me while Martin's grandparents stood beside him. After we were finished taking pictures with our grandparents, it was time for the Bridal Party to take pictures with us. First it was Mary, Lucy, Martin and me. After taking pictures with the Matrons of Honor, Sandy, Sarah, Lauren and Julie stepped up with us and took pictures. Then I stepped down and the ladies took pictures with Martin, then Martin stepped down and the ladies took pictures with me. Then we added Savannah, then Kara , Leah, and Anna, then finally Olivia joined us up there and then we took a bunch of pictures of the entire Bridal Party. Finally, Martin was able to join us back at the altar. After a couple pictures with the two of us and the Bridal Party, I stepped down and Martin took pictures with them. All these pictures were wearing me out, but we still had a good many to do. Once they were finished, I joined them back on the altar and all of the ladies moved beside me while all of the groomsmen and all joined Martin on his side. There was Matt, Simon, Sam, David, Mac, Carlos, Kevin, Charlie, Camden, Ethan, Alex, Dylan, and Jordan. A LOT of people. We took a lot of pictures with them, alternating between the both of us up there, or just me with everyone, or just Martin with everyone. Once the pictures were taken with everyone, the bridal party stepped down and it was just me and Martin and the groomsmen and other guys. Then I took pictures with the groomsmen and other guys and then Martin took pictures with the groomsmen and other guys. Finally, Martin and I took pictures with just my dad since he was the minister. After what seemed like hours of taking pictures but really was only 45 minutes, MaryAnn said we were finished.

"Very nice, everyone. I think I have plenty of wonderful photos."

"Reception time!" I said.

I couldn't wait to see all our guests that came to our wedding. There were a lot of people there. I had a bunch of childhood friends I had not seen in years coming, as well as a bunch of friends from college. Everyone left the sanctuary and we headed to the reception hall. Everyone in the wedding party was introduced by the DJ.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen" said the DJ "May I have your attention please. At this time I would like to introduce the wedding party."

Everyone stood around the dance floor while the DJ introduced everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, first we have the Parents of the Bride, Reverend Eric and Annie Camden."

*CLAP*

"Next we have the Father of the Groom, Mr. Bill Brewer."

*CLAP*

"Best Man and best friend to the Groom, we have Mr. Mac Wilson and his escort, girlfriend Amanda Collins."

*CLAP*

"Matron of Honor and sister to the Bride, we have Mrs. Mary Camden Rivera with her husband Carlos Rivera who is also a Groomsman."

*CLAP*

"Matron of Honor and sister to the Bride, we have Mrs. Lucy Camden Kinkirk with her husband Kevin Kinkirk who is also a Groomsman as well."

*CLAP*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Groomsman to the Groom and brother of the Bride, Dr. Matt Camden and wife Sarah Glass Camden who is also Bridesmaid to the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Groomsman to the Groom and brother of the Bride, Mr. Simon Camden and wife Sandy Jameson Camden, who is also Bridesmaid to the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Groomsman to the Groom and brother of the Bride, Mr. Sam Camden and girlfriend Lauren Scott who is also Bridesmaid to the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Groomsman to the Groom and brother of the Bride, Mr. David Camden and girlfriend Julie Sawyer who is also Bridesmaid to the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my pleasure to introduce the Junior Bride and Groom. Miss. Savannah Elizabeth Kinkirk, daughter to Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk and niece of the Bride. And Mr. Charles (Charlie) Miguel Rivera, son of Carlos and Mary Rivera, nephew to the Bride. Aren't they lovely!"

*CLAP*

"Next we have our Junior Bridesmaid and Junior Groomsmen. Miss. Anna Carolina Camden, daughter of Matt and Sarah Camden, niece of the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Mr. Alexander (Alex) Michael Kinkirk, son of Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk, niece of the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Mr. Dylan Wesley Camden, son of Simon and Sandy Camden, nephew of the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Miss. Kara Elyse Rivera, daughter of Carlos and Mary Rivera, niece of the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Mr. Ethan Christopher Camden, son of Matt and Sarah Camden, nephew of the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Miss. Leah Madison Rivera, daughter of Carlos and Mary Rivera, niece of the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Mr. Camden Matthew Rivera, son of Carlos and Mary Rivera, nephew of the Bride."

*CLAP*

"Finally, allow me to introduce the cutest Flower-girl, Miss Olivia Mikayla Camden, daughter of Simon and Sandy Camden, niece of the Bride."

*CLAP*

"The handsome Ring Bearer, Mr. Jordan Thomas Kinkirk, son of Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk, niece of the Bride."

*CLAP*

Martin and I had been waiting outside the Reception Hall while the DJ was introducing our large wedding party. My family has always been really important to both of us, so we had no problem taking the time to introduce them. My nieces and nephews looked adorable in their dresses and tuxes and they really looked like they enjoyed having their names called out and walking out in front of everyone to the dance floor to their parents. Finally, it was our time to go out. We were getting ready to be introduced as husband and wife and I couldn't be happier.

"You ready baby?"

"Absolutely!" I replied. He kissed my forehead as the DJ began to announce us. He grabbed my hand we walked towards the door.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm am very pleased to introduce for the first time, making their first public appearance as husband and wife, please join your wedding party on the dance floor, Mr. and Mrs. Martin Brewer!!"

*CLAP*

We were both gleaming away as we walked into the Reception Hall. We walked down the red carpet that led down to the dance floor were our family was standing. Stood in the middle of everyone and we kissed again giving everyone exactly what they were looking for. We stood there holding hands looking at everyone smiling. We were waiting for the DJ to announce what was going on next.

"Alright everyone. It is now time for the first dance by the Bride and Groom. If I could have the family step off of the dance floor."

He pause briefly while my siblings made sure all of their kids were off of the dance floor before he announced the song.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Bride and Groom have chosen the song for their first dance to be _From This Moment On_ By Shania Twain."

_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

The music began to play and we got in to place on the dance floor and started to dance.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on.

Dancing with Martin was amazing. The song was perfect for our dance too. The words were so special to us and meant a lot. During the song Martin whispered in my ear _I love you, _and started singing some of the lyrics in my ear.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on.

It was amazing and so beautiful. It took all I had to fight back tears in my eyes while he was singing to me. Once the song was finished the DJ announced the father-daughter dance.

"That dance was beautiful Martin and Ruthie. Now, Mr. Camden, will you please join your daughter on the dance floor for the father-daughter dance."

My daddy walked over to me. I gave him a big hug.

"I love you, Daddy! Thank you for making my wedding amazing."

"I love you too, Ruthie. And you look beautiful! I can't believe my baby girl is married!" he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ruthie has chosen the song "Cinderella" for the dance with her father." Said the DJ.

We took our placed on the dance floor as the music began to play.

She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone.

This time I couldn't help it. I had tears streaming down my face. I was no longer Ruthie Camden. I was Ruthie Brewer. My daddy had always been my man in my life and now I am married. All the memories from my childhood flooded my mind as we danced to this beautiful song. I looked into my father's eyes and saw tears in his as well. I smiled. He whispered in my ear.

"You're always going to be my baby girl, Ruthie. I love you." He wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I love you too, Daddy!" I kissed his cheek and his kissed my forehead as Martin joined me back on the dance floor.

"That was beautiful sweetie!" he said.

"Thanks baby! I wish your mom was here to dance with you."

"She's here, baby. She's here."

I kissed him.

"You ready to go talk to some people now?"

"Yes. Let's go."

We started walking around. We walked up to my mom. We both gave her a hug.

"You look beautiful sweetie!"

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks for everything. This wedding is everything I asked for and more!"

"Anything for you. Now you can talk to me later, go talk to everyone else."

I saw a bunch of people I knew standing in the Reception Hall. I saw the Hamilton's standing only a few feet away.

"Martin, these are the Hamilton's that we're going to talk to first. I grew up with them, and the dad is also a minister. Matt and John were really good friends for a long time."

"Okay. Let's go talk to them."

"Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton! How are you?"

"We are fine, Ruthie." Said Mr. Hamilton

"Thank you for inviting us. It was nice to hear from you and you look amazing in that dress!" said Mrs. Hamilton

"Thanks, Mrs. Hamilton. Guys, this is Martin Brewer. Martin, this is Reverend Morgan Hamilton, Patricia Hamilton, John, and Keesha."

"Nice to meet you, Martin. Ruthie's a great girl. Nigel and Lynn send their love and wish they could be here."

"Well give them a hug for me! And thanks for coming. It was great seeing all of ya'll again." I said.

"It was nice to meet ya'll." Said Martin.

"Nice to meet you too, Son." Said Reverend Hamilton.

I gave each of them a hug, Martin shook hands and we walked away.

"ROBBIE PALMER?!?" I screamed!

"Little Ruthie Camden! Look at you!" Robbie said

"Oh my Gosh! How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, and yourself?"

"Amazing!"

"Hey Martin! Long time no see, Buddy!"

"Yeah, man, it's been a while hasn't it!"

"So who is this cutie you are holding here?" I asked

"Well Ruthie, this is one of my boys, Brayden. My wife is around here somewhere with my other son and daughter. Allison, come here for a second babe."

"Hello, Brayden! How are you?"

He hid his face in his daddy's shoulder.

"He's a little shy. But he's 3. This is my oldest, Cameron, and he's 10. My daughter, Hannah is 7. And this is my wife Allison."

"Hey Allison" I said "Nice to meet you. I'm glad ya'll could come out. Cameron," I held out my hand, he shook it "Nice to meet you, and you too Hannah! Robbie, have you seen my parents, and Mary and Lucy? I'm sure they'd like to see you."

"I saw your parents, but I haven't had a chance to talk to Mary and Lucy yet."

"Well you should find them! I'm going to go talk to some more people. It was great seeing you again, and it was nice meeting you Allison, and you too Brayden and Cameron and Hannah!"

"Alright Martin, you take it easy man!"

"Will do, Robbie. Thanks for coming!"

"Hey Martin, there's Sarah's parents, let's go say hey to them." I said

"Ok. Let's go."

"Rabbi and Mrs. Glass! Thanks you so much for coming!"

"Ruthie, you look gorgeous. Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh, of course! Your family! Have ya'll met Martin?"

"I'm not sure." Said Rabbi Glass "Hi Martin, I'm Richard and this is Rosina."

"Very nice to meet ya'll! Ya'll have a wonderful daughter and some cute grandkids!" Martin said.

"Thank you, Martin."

"Again, thank you for coming, Rabbi and Mrs. Glass. We're going to continue to make our rounds."

We were getting ready to go talk to some more people, then the DJ made an announcement.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, grab your partner and hit the dance floor for a slow dance. This is one of Ruthie's personal favorites!"

The DJ started playing the music to the NSYNC's _This I Promise You_. One of my favorites! Martin and I got in the middle of the dance floor. My family joined around us. My mom was dancing with my dad, Matt and Sarah, Mary and Carlos, Lucy and Kevin, Simon and Sandy, Sam and Lauren, David and Julie, even Grandma Ruth and the Colonel. The music began to play.

Ohh ohh...

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
"I just wouldn't be living at all...

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...

While I was dancing I saw some more people from my past that was here. Chandler and Roxanne were dancing together. So were Hank and Aunt Julie. Also, I saw Ben, Kevin's brother, standing off talking to some people.

"Thank you for the dance sweetie!" I said to Martin when the song was over.

"No problem, darlin. Who'd you see when you were dancing that you want to go talk to?" he said.

"Well I saw Chandler and Roxanne. Do remember them?"

"Yeah I think so."

"And then I saw my Aunt Julie and Hank, as well as Kevin's Brother Ben. I think we need to go talk to them."

"Alrighty. Lead the way baby girl!"

"Thanks baby! I said giving him a kiss.

We walked over to Aunt Julie and Hank first.

"Hey guys!" I said giving all of them hugs. Martin did the same.

"Ruthie! Well look at you!"

I laughed "Thanks for coming! Hey Erica! How's my favorite cousin?"

"I'm good Ruthie! You look really pretty!" Erica was now 13.

"Thanks Erica! We're going to need to have ya'll over when we get our new place! It's been way too long!"

"You're right. It has been."

"Well we'll give you a ring. We're going to go talk to Roxanne and Chandler now. Enjoy the rest of the reception."

"Well will, Ruthie! And again, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Aunt Julie!"

When we finished talking to Aunt Julie, Hank, and Erica, we walked over to where Chandler and Roxanne were standing with their kids.

"Ruthie Camden! Don't you look beautiful!" said Chandler.

"Thanks Chandler! Hey Roxanne! How are ya'll?"

"We're good. Glad to be back in Glen Oak for a couple days." Said Roxanne.

"And who are these beautiful things?" I said looking at their two kids.

"Tell them your names girls and how old you are." Roxanne said.

"My name is Ava and I'm 11." One said.

"My name is Sophia and I'm 7." The other said.

"Well it is very nice to meet you. I'm Ruthie and this is my _husband_ Martin. Your parents met me when I was just a little older than you Ava. They were very close to my family!" I said to the girls.

"Well Ruthie, we talked to your parents a little while ago, they look good! I'm glad your father is doing well!" said Chandler.

"Yeah he is! Well thank you for coming! We really appreciate you driving all that way."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Ruthie." Said Roxanne.

We were getting ready to go talk to Ben and Paris and Peter were over there too, but the DJ announced it was time for the toasts.

"Alright everyone if I could have the Bride and Groom come to the dance floor, it's time for the toasts. I also need the Best Man and the Matron of Honors."

We made our way to the dance floor say hey to some people on the way. When we finally made our way up there, Mac, Mary, and Lucy were already there.

"Sorry guys! We're here." I said.

"Okay, Mrs. Kinkirk and Mrs. Rivera."

(What Lucy said is in **bold **and what Mary said is _italicized._)

"**Hey I'm Lucy Kinkirk** _and I'm Mary Rivera_! _On behalf of our family, I'd like to welcome all of you to today's wedding._ **For anyone who doesn't know us, we're Ruthie's older, but much wiser, sisters!**

_When I look at our bride and groom, Martin and Ruthie, I feel such a kaleidoscope of emotions. I know that Ruthie has found her true match and I know that their will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have a wonderful adventure ahead of you, and with God's blessing your marriage will last for decades yet to come._

**We really got to know Martin when he moved in with us for a year or two. He became family to us. We all knew he was something special. My sister and Martin almost automatically had this special bond. Almost right away they were best friends and quite inseparable. All of us knew they were going to end up together, or at least we hoped they would. Mary and I think he is perfect for our sister. He's adventurous, spontaneous, enthusiastic, and has a spice for life. He's easy going, interesting, easy to talk to, and he fits so well into our family, and he's just like the 5****th**** brother we never had!**

_Now, when we talk about our baby sister, we could regale you with stores for hours! We've always been a bit protective of my sister, but when we think back on our adventures in childhood, we have nothing but fond memories._

_The night we all moved into our attic room was one of the best nights from my childhood. Lucy, Ruthie and I stayed up for hours that night talking about everything. It was then that Lucy and I realized our baby sister was growing up. Even then we weren't grown up but we could really see Ruthie maturing. Speaking of maturing, Lucy weren't you the one that started the pillow fight that night. Also Ruthie knew everything that was going on in the house. She was quite sneaky. We couldn't figure out how she knew everything that was going on, but when we needed to know, she was the first we went to. Even mom and dad went to talk to Ruthie when they wanted to know what was going on with one of us._

**We all have loved this girl from the day she was born and we've coddled her, enjoyed her, and laughed with her! Oh, I have to tell just a few more stories…like when she wanted to be carried, and would yell "my knees are bending … my knees are bending"……or, when she had an ice cream cone and wouldn't share! If you licked her cone, her face would turn beet red, her body would shake, and she'd make a fist, followed by a growling sound….or when she was being potty trained when she was two and in the bathroom stall she heard the woman in the adjacent stall peeing…and Ruthie proudly told her "that's a good girl". This girl had provided so much entertainment for our family, that we didn't even have to go to the movies! I know how much joy she has brought into our lives, and I can't help but think that she'll bring that into Martin's life as well.**

_Martin and Ruthie are a perfect fit. He's a true romantic and I love the way he proposed to my sister. We were at my parent's place having our annual family cookout this summer. Martin and Ruthie were there with us, but all of the sudden they disappeared. We had no clue where they went. Two hours later they came back and they were engaged. It was a magical moment. Martin had come back into Ruthie's life again, and now they were starting a new chapter of their lives. _

**We've been married for over 15 years already, and have learned a lot over this past decade. Mary, Carlos, Kevin and I thought about the words of advice that we'd like to give to the newlyweds, and together we came up with this:**

**Martin…..never, ever leave the lid up!**

_Martin….when Ruthie asks "am I fat" tell her you have an earache and couldn't hear her._

**Martin…when Ruthie says she needs money…don't ask what for…just give it**

_And to Ruthie and Martin….never go to bed angry…it's much better to stay up and argue!_

**Please raise your glass while I toast our sister and her husband:**

**Ruthie and Martin: Take each day and cherish your time together, love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Put your love, your family and God first, and your job and your hobbies second. Never lose your sense of adventure and your spontaneity, and may your future be golden! **

_We love you Little Sister!!_

_**Cheers**_!"

Everyone took a sip of champagne and I went up and gave my wonderful sisters a hug.

"That was wonderful you too! Thanks!"

"No problem, little sister! It was fun!" said Lucy.

"Thank you ladies." Said the DJ. "Now if the Best Man would come up for his toast."

Mac made his way to the DJ and took the microphone from him.

"Hi, I'm Mac, the Best Man, and therefore, the one who's responsible to toast the new couple. I'm not big on speeches, but Martin is one of my oldest friends. So here I am. Martin, a friend is a friend for life. So any of you who haven't met him yet, beware, once you're "in" you can't get out – not even if you want to, and you could be signing up for more than you bargained for.

I'm actually glad to have this opportunity. I'm really glad to be the one who gets to take a shot or two at Martin when he can't defend himself. After tonight, that's Ruthie's job. Martin's always been a good sport through all our wise-cracks about him being a sensitive guy. How about it, guys, let's put that one to rest tonight, as our wedding gift to Martin and Ruthie? After all, we can still tweak him about forcing Ruthie to support him while he looks, and looks, and looks for work now that he's back to Glen Oak. But we won't go into that here…

These two met when they were in high school, I can tell you that I'm glad they did. I actually think Martin showed up at the Camden's house pretending to be a friend of Simon's and then just moved in. Anyways some guys just drop out of sight when they find **"the one"****. **Not Martin. He dropped out of sight before he found her. He moved to Texas with his father and now he's back. In Ruthie, he's found a partner who's every bit as social as he is. If anything, Martin and I have grown even closer since he met Ruthie when we were in high and especially now that he is back. They are great together – a really fun couple, with a happiness that is infectious! My girlfriend and I always look forward to getting together with the two of them. We hope many of you get to share the same privilege. They're an ambitious team, and together we know they'll go on to do the things they've always dreamed of.

You see, these two are a couple that will last. I've already seen Martin do the "in sickness and in health" part. Ruthie's right there for him too, at the end of a long day or to encourage him in the job hunt. And we know he **NEEDS**some encouraging – but we're not going to go there, are we?

It says something about Martin that he takes all this ribbing in stride. He has a great sense of humor, and he makes room for his friends to be themselves. Martin taught me what true friendship is. We've gone to war more times than I can count, but our friendship lasts through it all. I would trust Martin with my life – he's a friend to the end. And now, with Martin, he's even more focused and on a path toward a terrific future.

Ruthie, thanks for keeping all the good parts, for making room for us to be a part of your life together, and for bringing about something new and even better in our friend. Martin, I love you , man. To both of you – may your life be full of happiness and laughter - and all of the good stuff! If anybody deserves it, it's you two! Congratulations!"

Martin went up and gave Mac a huge hug while everyone else was taking a sip of their champagne. It was beautiful. Next thing I knew my daddy was up at the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he said "I'd like to make a toast to my daughter if I could."

I stood looking at my daddy smiling.

"I am only going to speak for a couple of minutes

So what can I tell you about Ruthie and still walk out of here on two legs? Well it doesn't seem like five minutes ago that Ruthie was born. Being a modern Dad of course - I was there at the birth. Yes, I remember that day very well…she was my last little girl.

We had a very shortsighted nurse. Soon after the birth she picked Ruthie up and held her "Oooh" she said "you look just like your Dad! …..Unfortunately, I had to very quickly point out to the nurse that she was in fact holding Ruthie upside down.

And then along came Martin. Now what can I say about Martin?

Well I can tell you that he has been completely welcomed into the family……especially by the guys.

You see, Martin is the only one who will go into the freezing lake in the spring to put in our water lines….and in the fall to take them out again…..

He also has an amazing ability to back up a trailer.

Now what more can you ask for from a son in law? So on behalf of all the guys, Martin welcome to the family.

For those of you who don't know Martin too well… let me tell you all that he is a true gentleman.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what is married life like? What can they expect from it?

If we listen to the macho men, they would tell us that marriage begins with the engagement ring, then there is the wedding ring and finally it ends up with all the suffer-ring!

And if we listen to the women's libbers…

They would tell us it begins when you sink into his arms….

And it ends up with your arms in his sink….

But I'm sure that won't prove true in this case as Martin certainly is a modern man and he will probably do his share of the cooking and washing up.

And Ruthie is also a modern woman… and Ruthie we know how you like your food….. so like a modern wife Ruthie will learn what all your favorite dishes are….. and the restaurants that serve them.

You'll find that when you come home late at night, she'll be there waiting for you…. And she'll ask you where you've been…. Then tell you EXACTLY where to go.

Martin, there are many advantages of being married. You'll come to know that you can't make a fool of yourself without hearing about it.

You'll find that you become the kind of person who becomes very responsible….. No matter what happens…. You're responsible.

And, Martin, don't ever make the mistake of trying to find out who the boss is in the house…. Believe me, you'll be much happier not knowing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now I'd like to get a little more serious and talk about the Ruthie I know and love.

A while ago a group of us were talking about what a shame it was that we didn't have those fancy video recorders when the kids were growing up.

But the other night as I was going thru some old family photos I realized that in fact I have my own personal video recorder…. And it's right in here. (hand on heart)

You see… when I look at Ruthie today… I still see the tiny little baby girl lying in the carriage in her crib while I read to her.

When I looked at Ruthie taking those first steps down the aisle today, I was reminded of another set of first steps… the very first steps she ever took… at the Colonel's house at 11 months old… and I can see it as if were yesterday.

And her first tears at 5 weeks, and her first smile at 5 ½ weeks old.

When I look at Ruthie today… dressed in her beautiful wedding gown… her costume for the wedding ceremony….

I also see the little girl in other costumes… Witches and clowns for Halloween, dance costumes…tap dance costumes, and jazz and ballet costumes, and fond memories of concerts and plays at church and school.

When I looked at Ruthie today when I walked into the office before the ceremony, and I couldn't believe what I saw

What I saw was the little girl, and other trips we took. The trips to the zoo, the trips to the library… she loved books then, and she still does… and the trips to the museum and Art gallery… where she so loved the Eskimo carvings. Then I was thinking about her biggest trip of all, down the aisle to her future husband.

When I look at Ruthie today, the young woman SO SOPHISTICATED, collecting quotes on mortgage rates and mutual funds, what I see is the little girl who collected Cabbage Patch and Scratch and Sniffs.

When I looked at the hall tonight… decorated in so fine a manner.I was reminded of all the other decorations, Christmas times and Halloween, Easters with the colored eggs,and hunting for all the chocolates hidden the night before.

When I look at Ruthie today … how proud I am of the young lady who graduated from the University of Southern California and in the mean time still managed to volunteer for every occasion here at the church.

But I am equally proud of the little girl who in Kindergarten puts forth best effort works well in a group

Who in grade 2 wanted to be a nurse and in grade 5 a comedian.

For those of you who are in the pool as to when I'll first start sobbing…. You might want a heads up here… I would like to recite a poem … one that I haven't yet gone thru without shedding a tear. It's a song really , but I'll spare you the agony of listening to my singing and I'll just read it as a poem. It sums up feelings that my wife and I share….

Life goes short & man grows old  
Summer's gone & the wind turns cold

Where are you going, my little one, little one?  
Where are you going, my daughter, my own?

Turn around & you're 2, turn around & you're 4  
Turn around, you're a young woman going out of the door

Where are you going, my little one, little one?  
Pigtails & petticoats, where have you gone?

Turn around & you're tiny, turn around & you're grown  
Turn around, you're a young wife with babes of your own

Where have they gone, our little ones, little ones?  
Where have they gone, our children, our own?

Turn around & they're young, turn around & they're old  
Turn around & they've gone, & we've no one to hold.

Ladies and gentlemen….please rise and raise your glasses….

TO THE BRIDE!!!!!"

I had tears in my eyes when my daddy was finished and so did my daddy. I walked over to him as I wiped the tears that were coming down my face.

"Thank you Daddy! That was a beautiful surprise. I love you!" I said giving him a hug."

"I love you too, little girl."

The reception was almost over. By the end I had talked to Ben and his wife. Cecilia and her husband. Peter and his wife and child, along with his parents. Then Meredith was there. Margaret and Jane were there with their boyfriends. Wilson, his wife and Billy were there as well. I couldn't believe all of these people were her with me. It was amazing to catch up with everyone.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen." Said the DJ. "We have arrived at the last song. At first the Bride and Groom are going to dance by themselves and then who ever wishes my join them in the end. On behave of Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, thank you for joining them on this special evening. Before I play the song, I want to let you know that Ruthie let Martin pick out the last dance song. Ruthie doesn't know what it is. This is to you Martin and Ruthie."

Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.

"I love you, Mrs. Brewer!"

"I love you, Mr. Brewer!"

**I hope ya'll like this. And I hope this was the length ya'll wanted. It was getting really long, so I didn't put the honeymoon in this chapter, but the honeymoon will definitely be in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. I get a lot of hits and not a lot of reviews. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**The toasts, I copied off the internet and added some events I could remember from the show. I hope you liked!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Promises:**

**Chapter 9:**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! School has taken up all of my time recently and last week was Spring Break. Hopefully I'll do better at updating now! And if you haven't checked out my other Marthie fanfic, **_**My Perfect Life**_** you should check it out! Thanks!**

**Warning: This chapter won't be long like the last one! Sorry! But at least here's an update! Forgive me please! And there some adult themes in this chapter, so if you aren't suppose to read them, don't!**

**Enjoy! :) **

Our song had just ended along with our last dance of the evening. The reception was over and it was time for Martin and I to head off to the hotel. We started saying good-bye to our family. I saw my parents standing off to the side. I grabbed Martin's hand and we walked towards them.

"Mom, Dad, thank you! Thank you for making this the best night of my life. The wedding, the reception all of it was amazing. I love you two!"

I gave them both a hug.

"Ruthie, it was the least we could do. You are a little girl. You've worked so hard in your life. You deserve it!" my daddy said. "Now Martin, take care of our little girl!"

"I will sir. You two know I love her with my whole heart. This is just the beginning of our wonderful life together."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"So Ruthie, do you want to go say bye to all your brothers and sister, nieces and nephews before we head out."

"Yeah, I do. Come on."

Only our families plus Mac were left at the reception. All of my siblings, their spouses and my wonderful nieces and nephews. These twenty-seven of these people made my night amazing.

"Hey everyone, if I could say something for a second." I started. "I know by the time I'm finished my eyes probably won't be dry so I'm going to go ahead and warn you now. Thank you all so much for making my wedding so special. I don't know what I would have done without just one of you. Martin, my husband, you don't know how long I've wanted to say that. You're my best friend, my heart, my soul and now my husband, I love you so much. Thank you so much for picking me out of all the other women in this world to be your wife. I cannot wait to start the rest of our lives together. I cannot wait to have children with you. You are my other half and without you, I'm just not me. I love you. Mom, Dad, Mr. Brewer, thank you so much for everything you have put into this wedding. I can honestly say this night would have been nothing without your help. I cannot tell you enough how much everything you all did means to me and Martin. I love you, we love you. Mary, Lucy, wow you are the best sisters. You both helped me plan this wedding to make it what is was today. You both are amazing. Mac, you might as well just be a Camden. I love you so much. I know you are Martin's best man, but you are one of my best friends as well and I'm so glad you were the only person Martin had in mind to be his best man, because I could not think of a better person to fill that position. Amanda, Mac is a great guy and I hope one day you are standing beside Mac just like I'm standing beside Martin. Thank you for being here and sharing this special day with my family. Matt, Simon, Sam, and David, you guys are my rock, my backbone. I could not function a day without you in my life. Thank you for making my day so special. Matt and Simon, you watched your baby sister grow up and turn into this, and I hope you're proud. Sarah, Carlos, Kevin, Sandy look what you married into, all of this chaos. Thank you so much for being a part of my special day. You guys are my brothers and sisters, I could and would not ask for anyone else. Lauren and Julie I hope one day I'm in your position standing beside these very same people. My little brothers are very lucky to have you two girls in their lives. And now the most important ones. Savannah and Charlie, you two made a wonderful junior bride and groom. Let me tell you don't grow up too fast and don't rush into love. Love will find you just like my love found me again. There is a special someone out there for all of you kids, all 14 of you. Anna, Kara, Leah, Alex, Dylan, Ethan, Camden, Olivia, and Jordan you may not understand yet how important all of you were in this wedding. Each of you did an amazing job in making this day really special to Aunt Ruthie and Uncle Martin. We both love each and every one of you a lot. And Gracie, Maddie, and Alyssa we love you girls too. Really, I have the best family in the world. And now that I rambled on and on, I think I am finished. Martin…"

"Well I think my beautiful bride said it all. Each one of you standing before us played a very, very important role in making this day so special. We really appreciate all the hard work all of you put in. Ladies, you all look beautiful, even after an evening full of dancing. There is one person though who should be here today that isn't. Wait let me correct myself, she is here, I know she is. My mom would not miss this moment for the world. I can just feel it. My mom is standing beside my dad right now with tears running down her face just like I am now. My mom is my angel and I love her and miss her every minute of the day. She's the reason I came home to Glen Oak. I saw her ring one day and knew I had to get home to the woman I love, and I did. And Mac, as Ruthie said, there is no other person in the world that would have filled the best man position. Thank you for being my best friend for 15 years and now my best man on the best night of my life. And kids, your Aunt Ruthie is right. Don't rush into love. All of you are too young to even think about it, but if your Aunt Ruthie had rushed into love I would have been to late when I came back. But she waited for me and I thank God everyday that she did and that now I can call her my wife. I love you Ruthie Camden Brewer."

We kissed, right there in front of all the people I call my family. The most important people are standing right here. I even know that Martin's mom is here, my mom's parents are here. All the people we know and love are standing in this room watching me kiss the man I love with my whole heart. They were all clapping for us. We broke apart. I looked up and saw all of the adults with tears in their eyes. The kids weren't old enough to understand just how special this moment was.

"Okay everyone, give us a hug cause we are about to head out."

Martin and I hugged everyone and thanked everyone one last time before he took my hand and we headed out side to find a stretch limo waiting to take us to our hotel. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going for the night because Martin said he was going to take care of the arrangement before we left in 3 days for our honeymoon in the Cayman Islands. He opened the door to the limo and helped me in. I found a couple of bottles of champagne and two glasses. The limo ride was about 45 minutes away from the church. We went to this beautiful town called Kingsburg . (**A/N: I am not from California, I don't know what was Kingsburg looks like. Since Glen Oak is a fictional city I looked on a California map a found a city.)** Kingsburg had this beautiful bed and breakfast Martin had picked out for us to stay the night. We actually got the best room in the house which was a guest house behind the pool area. I waited in the limo while Martin got the keys. Then he came back.

"Are you ready babe."

"I've been ready sweetie."

He helped me out of the limo, I was still in my wedding dress, and we walked to our guest house of the bed and breakfast. He opened the door and flipped on the lights. The living room was breath-taking.

"Martin…" I gasped.

"I love you, Ruthie." He picked me and carried me inside and we walked to the bedroom.

"Martin everything is…is…beautiful."

"Just like you." He kissed me. "Baby, you look absolutely gorgeous in your wedding dress but why don't you change into something more comfortable, like this maybe."

He held up this little sexy lingerie piece. (**Link is on my profile under Promise #1)**

"Martin, Martin, Martin." I said shaking my head. After a brief pause I said, "That would be so much more comfortable. Now help me unzip my dress then you go change out of your tux."

He came over and unzipped me. I grabbed the lingerie off of the bed and then headed to the bathroom.

After about 10 minutes, I had changed into my new 'outfit' and had taken my hair down. I had to admit to myself, I looked pretty damn sexy! I opened the door to go back out to the bedroom. Martin had spread out rose petals all over the bed room and had lit candles everywhere. I don't know how he did that in just 10 minutes. He was sitting in the lazy boy of the room in a white t-shirt and black boxers.

"Well look at you baby. You look wonderful." He said.

"You look pretty wonderful yourself."

I walked over to him and sat down in his lap.

"You made this day amazing to me, you know that." He said.

He kissed me, very passionately.

"Well Martin, you make my life amazing. I love you!"

We passionately kissed for a while in that chair. We broke apart for some air. We locked eyes.

"Martin, I've been waiting so long for this night. I love you so much and I hope are this much in love 50 years from now as we are tonight."

"Baby we will be this in love 50 years and we will have our own children who will be married and living this night just as we are."

"Martin, I want kids right away. Do you?"

"Baby, I'll do anything you want. I'm good with now, I'm good with waiting. Whichever you want."

"I vote now, so no birth control for me, no protection for you. I want kids and lots of them."

We began to kiss again. This time there was even more passion than before. We have stuck to our promise to each other of waiting to have sex until we were married, and we did. But we were married now and neither of us wanted to wait anymore. All I had on was the little lingerie and Martin allowed his hands for roam all over my body. He picked me up out of the chair as we were still kissing and we made our way over to the bed. He gently laid me down on the bed. I lifted my arms up to him and pulled his shirt off. He laid on top of me and ran his fingers through my hair and we passionately kissed each other. His lips broke away from mine and he stood up and looked at me. Then I felt his fingers on the lining of my panties. He slowly removed them. I looked up and smiled at him. His fingers begin to explore where my panties had just been. A few moans escaped my mouth and Martin moved his lips back up to mine as his fingers continued to pleasure me. He moved his hands up to where my lingerie top was, removed it and allowed his hands to massage my breast. I then moved my hands to his boxers and rub where his penis was. I could fill him becoming harder with each stroke. Finally I removed his boxers. There we were both completely naked and both breathing hard.

"Martin. I'm ready. I need you."

He then placed his penis at my entrance and kissed me before he entered inside of me. That then was just the beginning of a night full of love making that was ahead of us.

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Once again sorry it took so long to update. I think I'm going to skip ahead a few months. I only have a few more ideas for this story so it will be ending soon. Thanks so much for your support everyone! I love ya'll!! **

**-D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm glad all of you enjoyed that last chapter! I was really worried about how I did. As I mentioned in the last chapter, the ending is coming soon. Actually, this chapter is going to be the ending. I'm going to work really hard and make this chapter end properly. I'm not going to rush through it just to end it. Thank you everyone for reading my story and for all of your support! I love you guys! Don't forget I have another Marthie fanfic 'My Perfect Life', they are already married and have kids. **

**7 Years Later: **

**-Ruthie catches you up with what happened all the way, so don't worry.**

Martin and I thoroughly enjoyed our stay at the bed and breakfast for those couple of days. We spend the days relaxing in the sun out by the pool and of course a good amount of time inside just enjoying each other's company. I was so happy I could call him my husband. The days at the bed and breakfast were over before we knew it. It was then time to fly to the Cayman Islands. I was really excited to be going there, I have always wanted to go. I had never been to over to the Caribbean and such so when I suggested it to Martin when we trying to decide where we wanted to go, the Cayman Islands stayed at the top of our list. While we were in the Cayman Islands we stayed at the beautiful Reef Resort. **(A/N Look it up, it's gorgeous!) **We spent a lot of our time in the Cayman Islands doing activities. We knew we didn't have much time here so we wanted to soak up as much of the island fun as possible. During our time in the Cayman Island we learned how to scuba dive, something I've always wanted to do, as well as Martin. We also swam with dolphins, we toured Pedro's Castle St. James Historical Site, and we went to the Grand Cayman 7 mile beach. We spent a day just at the beach lying out in the sun. Our time in the Cayman Islands was very relaxing. We were in the Cayman Islands for a week and Martin had something romantic for me all the time. One day he took me to a spa and we had a couple's massage. Then another day, he took me on this romantic picnic. One night we came back to our room and Martin had someone come and decorate it with candles, roses, and rose pedals. I was quite impressed with all the hard work he had done. And I'm sure you can guess what happened that night! No need to go into details there.

Unfortunately when the week ended, it was time for us to pack our bags and head back to Glen Oak and return to our normal everyday lives. I'd return back to my school where I teach second grade and Martin would start job hunting since he decided he was finished playing baseball. I sold my apartment and we moved into the garage apartment at my parents' house. My parents said we could stay there until we saved up enough money to buy a house of our own. After a couple weeks of looking for a job, Martin got a job teaching P.E. at Glen Oak High School. The P.E. teacher had to move because his father fell ill so Martin was right there waiting when the opportunity arrived. Martin was an assistant coach for the baseball team there as well. Then a year after Martin got his job, we were financially steady enough to buy our own house. Just a month after our 1 year anniversary we moved into our own 4 bedroom 3 bathroom house. We got a big house on purpose. We knew it wouldn't be long before we had little feet running around our house. Our house had a big backyard for our future kids to play on and a fenced in pool.

We moved into our big, roomy house with perfect timing too because I found out a week after moving into our new house that I was a month pregnant with our first child. We were ecstatic. My mom and Lucy were at our house for month helping me paint and decorate the nursery. We decorated our son's room in baseball theme of course. Martin wouldn't have it any other way. We completely finished the nursery with a month to spare.

Finally on July 23, our son, William Eric Brewer, named after his grandfathers, came into our world. He brightened up our lives and made us quite happy. He was 7 lbs, 9 oz when he was born. Since it was the summer Mary had planned there summer trip over here around my due date. William showed up 4 days before they had to leave so all of the Camden's got to see the new little addition to the family. Three days after giving birth to my son, we were both allowed to leave the hospital and return home. Everyone, including Mary's family piled into our house and welcomed baby William home. Our big, roomy house didn't seem so big anymore with all of us in there. Once we got William in the house everyone wanted to get pictures with him. I let Charlie, Savannah and Kara hold him because they were old enough to know how to hold a baby, plus they had younger siblings. Mary and Lucy were snapping pictures left and right when their children were holding William. I let Sarah hold William while Ethan and Anna came and stood beside her for the picture. Then Matt held William. With Mary and Carlos's children I let Charlie hold him and Kara, Leah, and Camden came and sat around Charlie for the picture then Mary and Carlos joined in for another picture. I did the same thing with Lucy's children. Savannah held William and Jordan, Alex, Gracie and Maddie came and sat beside Savannah. Then with Simon's kids, I did the same then I did with Matt's, Sandy held William and Olivia, Dylan and Alyssa sat around her. Sam and David got their pictures with William, along with my parents and Martin's dad. After everyone had their picture taken with William, I politely kicked them out of our house because William was getting fussy and I was just worn out.

A month after William was born; our family, Lucy's family, and Simon's family were sitting down eating lunch at our parents' house on Sunday after church. During dessert, Lucy and Kevin announced they were pregnant again. On April 30, their last baby, Cameron Elizabeth Kinkirk was born. Then it was her turn to go through all the turmoil of everyone wanting to see her new baby and pictures. Cameron was a happy baby. Her brothers and sisters love her to death. Gracie and Maddie call her 'their baby'.

Things in the Camden family were pretty quiet there for a while. Lucy went back to work at the church. The twins were in college. Martin and the other coach took the baseball team to the playoffs, didn't win though. William was growing bigger and bigger every day. Just after William turned 1, he took his first steps! We were so proud of him. Things still remained pretty quiet until when William was 19 months old, I found out I was pregnant again. When I told Martin the news he couldn't have been happier. A couple months later we found out we were having a girl. Once again mom was helping me set up another room in our house for our daughter's nursery. I've always like pink and brown together so her nursery was a pink and brown polka dot theme.

On December 14, Hannah Marie Brewer was born. Hannah was 6 lbs 4 oz when she was born. She was such a happy baby. Hannah was definitely daddy's little princess. Her big brother loved her and was always looking out for her, well as much as a 2 year old could. He was 28 months old when Hannah was born.

When Hannah was 3 months old, Simon and Sandy announced they were pregnant again. Just 3 days shy of Hannah's 1st birthday, Sandy gave birth to Austin Lucas. After Austin was born, that was the last birth for a while.

For our 6 year anniversary, Martin and I wanted to take a trip. We decided to go back to the same bed and breakfast we went to for our honeymoon. Instead of going in September on our actual anniversary, we went in December. My parents kept William, who was then 4 and Hannah, who was 2 and we were off to Kingsburg for a long relaxing weekend together. This was the first time we had been alone together and relax since the kids were born. As a result of that wonderful weekend I spent with my husband away from Glen Oak, brings us to the present. I am laying in the maternity ward of Glen Oak Community Hospital getting ready to give birth to our third child, on September 14.

I am not completely dilated so Martin and my kids are still in the room with me. Once I'm ready to give birth, Martin will take the kids out to my parents and he will come back in with me. William is really excited about the new baby. We haven't told them what I am having, so William and Hannah are guessing what I am having. William is now 5. I can't believe my baby boy is 5 already. Hannah is almost 3. She's grown up so fast. Both of them are potty trained now so once the new baby is born I'll only have 1 set of diapers to change!

"Hey sweetie. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, Martin. Just ready for the epidural."

Finally the nurse comes in again to see if I'm ready for the epidural.

"Hi Mrs. Brewer. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Mr. Brewer, I need to ask that you and the children step outside the room for a few minutes, please."

"Sure, no problem. William, Hannah, go give mommy a kiss."

William and Hannah ran over to me. Martin lifted them up.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, William."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Hannah. Now you two be good with Gramma and Papa, okay? Soon you're going to be a big brother again William and Hannah you're going to be a big sister."

"Bye Mommy!" they both said.

Turns out I was ready for the epidural and I was 2 centimeters away being able to push. Martin came back in the room after I was given the epidural and we talked over names one more time. Three hours later our little child was born.

Martin went out to the waiting room and got my parents and William and Hannah. They walked into my room just as the nurse was handing me back my baby. Martin picked up William and Hannah and sat them at the foot of my bed.

"William, Hannah." I said. "Meet your little sister. Laney Elyse Brewer."

Laney was born at 4:30 pm on September 14, very healthy at 5 lbs, 6 oz. William and Hannah instantaneously fell in love with their little sister.

I could not have been happier than the moment I was in now. I am married to my wonderful husband of 7 years. We have three beautiful children whom we love to death. These were the happiest days of my life. Watching my children grow up, being married to the man of my dreams, watching my parents watch their grandchildren grow up.

Looking back on my life, I feel I've made some pretty good decisions. I was happy that Martin and I didn't wait to get married. We were happy and why put off happiness. We waited just long enough to have kids, and we have 3 beautiful one, William, Hannah, and Laney.

Leaving the hospital on September 18th started a new chapter in our lives. Raising three kids was definitely different than 2. We had sports events and things that were now in our schedule. But we manage day by day. That's what makes us a family, and that's what makes us happy.

"Ruthie, you are amazing. Thank you for giving me three beautiful children."

"Martin, I don't know what I would have done without you in my life. Thank you for coming back to Glen Oak 8 years ago."

"I love you Ruthie Camden Brewer. I always have and always will."

"I love you Martin Brewer."

**I hope I ended this okay for you guys! It's not that long but I still hope you liked it. Thanks again for reading this and your support throughout. I really hope you enjoyed reading 'Promises'. Don't forget about my other Marthie FanFic 'My Perfect Life'. That one needs your love as well! Take Care.**

**XOXO-D **


End file.
